


cinderbelly

by goldhorn (englishsummerrain)



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dragon sex, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn
Summary: They told him to deal with the dragon, and Renjun is nothing if not a man of his word.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945297
Comments: 20
Kudos: 252





	cinderbelly

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of kinktober: monsterfucking
> 
> [shrugs] watch this be the only thing I post this entire month lol

The trek up the range takes the better part of a week, and by the time the trees have begun to thin Renjun is tired and aching. Sundown is approaching, and it’d be a welcome relief from yet another day of walking if it wasn't so fucking hot at night too — the sun baked dirt still like the stone of an oven as Renjun crouches down to make camp. 

Personally he thinks this whole quest is a whole load of bullshit. There hasn't been a dragon seen this far south for hundreds of years and he thinks the emperor might just be pulling his leg because he thinks sending Renjun on a pointless quest is a good way to humble him. He doesn't doubt Prince Jaemin had a hand in it — he's had it out for him as long as he can remember. 

_Send Renjun on a quest up The Needles to kill a dragon. It'll be so funny._

Renjun makes a mental note to stuff his bed with horse shit when he gets back to the palace. 

Still, he's nothing if not a man of his word. Plenty of the townsfolk had reported seeing _something_ way larger than a bird fly overhead, and while Jaemin might be making shit up, he doubts half the town is. There’s been missing cows and sheep, and it’s probably just a gryphon, but either way it’s something that will make his journey worthwhile all the same. He's nothing but a man of his word, and if there's a threat he'll deal with it. 

And if it _is_ a dragon? He'll deal with that too. 

  
  


*

  
  


He gets up just before dawn, emptying the last of his waterskin and refilling it in a spring bubbling twenty or so meters from where he'd set up camp. The night had cooled down eventually, and though he was still coated in sweat and dirt he at least felt rested. Always a good thing to feel before a battle. 

It's not hard to pick out the creature's tracks. It’s _really_ not hard. Where there’s vegetation it’s been stamped flat, and there’s footprints everywhere, talons etched into the dirt and a great furrow that can only be a tail. Every now and then there’s a smear of some kind of fluid, and as Renjun follows the track around the side of the mountain a smell fills his nostrils — something thick and filled with musk. It’s like the dragon (he’s sure it’s a dragon — a small one, but a dragon all the same) had _rubbed_ itself everywhere, like it had scented the landscape as it had travelled.

But why? Renjun touches his palm to a particularly chewed up stringy pine and bites his lip, trying to discern what might exactly cause a dragon to walk instead of fly — or to want to mark it’s path. 

Why wasn’t it hiding? What did it want?

  
  
  
  
  


The trail disappears at the start of one of the mountain passes, where the dirt turns into rock and the only vegetation is the moss growing amongst the cracks in the cliffs. He figures there’s only one way the dragon could have gone — the pass is certainly wide enough to accommodate it — and sure enough after an hour or so between the cliffs he finds the mangled corpse of a mountain buck, black soot haloed out behind it in a perfect inverse shadow. There’s a steady drip of blood for a few meters, and the path forks in two. One leads higher into the range, closer to the highest peak, while the other drops into the forest basin, and it only takes Renjun a second to decide which one is worth his time. 

Even if the dragon isn’t there he knows most of the springs in the area come from this pass — that higher up at least there will be fresh water. If he’s lucky it’ll be warm, too — the Heart of the Mountain passes under the Needles, and half the time they find a new wellspring it’s hot enough to bathe in even in the heart of winter. 

  
  


*

  
  


Renjun would always be one to say he’s incredibly lucky. For one, there’s no sign of the dragon, and he hopes that bodes well for his chances of not turning into a chew toy. For two, he finds shelter before the sun sets. The cave is cool and dry, and somehow not filled with bird shit — a welcome change from half the other nooks and crannies he’d poked his head into. Moreover as he explores it more — cool light filtering in from the cracks in the ceiling — he finds a river cutting through it. 

Not just any river. It’s warm. There’s a phosphorescent light filtering through from below the surface, turning the water a dull teal, and steam rises off the surface. It smells a little — but it’s not unpleasant. Musky, slightly acrid. The Heart of the Mountain, surely, flowing through the Earth’s veins, uncovered only in the rarest of places for those lucky enough to seek it out.

  
  
  
  
  


The second the water hits his bare skin Renjun lets out a groan. The river is less a river and more a basin — there’s definitely a current, but it’s so light he’s sure it would take an hour to float from one side to the other — and it’s shallow enough that his feet touch the smooth surface of the rock below. The smell is thicker here, and it pulls him into a sense of relaxation he’s happy to embrace after so much trekking. After being coated head to fucking toe in dirt and his own bodily fluids the chance to rid himself of them seems like a blessing from the gods, and as Renjun works the dirt from his skin with his fingertips he feels a serenity seep into his bones — something soul deep. 

The air is cool and though the rock is warm he dreads having to climb out of the water and feel the chill against his naked skin — though there’s no urgency. No need to move. He can stay here for as long as he needs. He shuts his eyes and dips his head under, and the light floods through his eyelids, a gentle glow of azure that feels otherworldly. Like he’s swimming through another realm, floating through the stars. 

It takes him a while to realise he’s being watched. He shakes the water from his hair and tries to ignore it — figuring it’s a fox or something similar he’s happy to share the cave with. He can’t be the only one taking advantage of the generosity of the earth, and as long as it doesn’t want to hurt him then he doesn’t want to hurt it. He still has plenty of rations left, and no need to hunt.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, wading through the water and gently working out a clump of dirt from the end of his hair. “I won’t hurt you.”

The smell is thick — that same heavy musk. Something drags along the floor of the cave and Renjun glances up, the light of the water making it near impossible for him to see in the gloom — but not impossible for him to see the pair of amber eyes staring at him from the darkness.

Renjun takes a step back. 

“ _You won’t?_ ” The words aren’t spoken — not out loud. They’re in his _head_ , and more than anything they’re surprisingly pleasant sounding. Lilting, honeyed. “ _Do you promise?"_

How the hell would he even possibly hurt a dragon? He’s naked and weaponless, the heat of the water still weighing heavy on his senses. 

Still, he can’t let it know that. His heart is thundering but he won’t betray his fear. He just nods. “Of course not,” he says. 

The dragon moves. Crawling into the light, snout first, thick body, wings tucked close. It’s moving slowly, crawling low to the ground, and Renjun tries not to shiver as it comes closer and leans down to take a drink from the spring. As it does it reveals a mouth full of teeth — long as his palm, razor sharp, white like finely polished ivory. It’s scales are shimmering red, and up close they seem to glow — though he knows it must be a trick of the light. 

“ _T_ _hank you_ ,” the dragon says. It sounds pained, words coming out rough. “ _I’m not in the mood to be stabbed by a stupid human today.”_

“I don’t stab without reason,” Renjun says. The dragon pauses, golden eyes staring straight at him, and Renjun feels like he should cover himself up. He feels indecent, all of a sudden. Ashamed? Is he ashamed? Ashamed of a dragon seeing his dick?

He sinks lower in the water, until it’s touching his chin.

“ _Well, that’d be a first_.”

It snorts, a tiny spark of flame and a rush of warm air coming from its nostrils. Laughter? Did a dragon just laugh at him?

“Did you just laugh at me?”

“ _Wasn’t that a joke?_ _Sorry I found it humorous._ ”

He can’t believe he’s getting _lip_ from a dragon. A dragon with a very long tongue, lapping up the water. Breathing heavily, eyeing him up.

“If you have a poor sense of humour, sure.”

The dragon snorts again, another breath of flame that dissipates in a flash. _“Are you really in the place to be insulting me?_ ”

“Are you?”

He’s not taking shit from a dragon. He was meant to come here to get rid of it, not to be insulted by it. 

“ _Good point_.” 

The dragon groans, kneeling down, wings spreading out slightly as it continues to lap at the water. Renjun can’t help but watch — its tongue is ridiculously long, and it’s entrancing in a way. Like watching a cat. A large, scaly, fire breathing cat. 

“So,” Renjun says. The dragon looks up at him. “I’m Renjun?” he offers.

The dragon laughs, again. “ _Donghyuck."_

“Any reason you’re this far south, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck groans, resting its head on the edge of the pool. “ _I had a mishap_ . _Got hungry."_

“You’re the one eating the cows, then?”

_“What, are you going to stab me if I say yes?”_

“Stab you with what?”

Donghyuck’s eyes _rake_ him. Renjun, against all better judgement, against all survival instincts, feels something stir in him at that. At the thought of being checked out by something that could eat him whole. 

“ _Dunno_.”

“So you are eating them?”

Donghyuck gives him a toothy grin, eyes lidded. His tail flicks in the gloom and he readjusts, body thudding into the stone. “ _A dragon’s gotta eat, right?”_

“You know if you’re eating them I’m supposed to stab you.”

“ _Are you going to stab me?_ ”

“If it’ll get rid of you, sure.”

Donghyuck huffs, a pretty pyrotechnic show, and reaches out a leg to grab at the edge of the pool, keeping eye contact with Renjun. His claws are huge — curved swords scoured with dirt and dried blood — and they leave scratches in the rock as he hauls himself forward. The smell is thick and heavy, and it gets thicker as Donghyuck slides into the water, displacing it and forcing Renjun to stand up to stop himself from ending up underwater. He backs up, again, hands hitting the stone wall behind him, and in his head he hears Donghyuck _groan_ in relief. 

“ _Surely there’s an easier way to get rid of me_.”

The pool is easily big enough for the two of them, but it’s far too shallow for Donghyuck to do anything more than slither along his belly like a snake. He stands up, stretching out his wings, and Renjun notices there’s something stuck in his belly — a weapon, maybe. A tree branch? Some kind of injury? Was that why he’d landed? Was that why he was stuck here? Up close in the light of the pool he looks almost swollen — like he’s ill. 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Renjun chances, gesturing towards Donghyuck’s stomach. He’s definitely bloated — or very stout, though he doesn’t think that’s likely considering the rest of him is slim and elegant. 

Those amber eyes on him again. “ _With what?_ ”

The water drips from Donghyuck’s shimmering body, heating rolling off him as he slides over to Renjun. Up close he’s not as big as Renjun had thought he was — though he’s certainly still _large_. Up close Renjun feels dizzied by his scent, and it takes him a second to remember what he was talking about.

"With the thing stuck in your stomach." 

" _There's nothing stuck in my stomach?_ '

Donghyuck stands in front of him and Renjun ducks down a little, trying to work out what the fuck he'd seen when he realises, very quickly, his mistake. 

It's not a sword. It's Donghyuck's _cock_. 

Most of it seems to be inside some kind of sheath — a scaly hilt that grows from a slit in his belly — but what he can see is a light dusky pink. The head is thick and ridged, shiny with fluid, and as Renjun stares, heat rising in his gut, it begins to grow — hardening and slipping out of his body, revealing a thick shaft covered in ridges like armour, each slightly larger than the last. 

Oh fuck. 

Renjun, too, is getting hard. All his blood is rushing to his dick, and he'd be embarassed if he wasn't so fucking turned on.

" _You know_ ," Donghyuck says, " _y_ _ou_ can _help with this."_

Renjun swallows. Donghyuck's cock is thick, and it's drooling, coated in some kind of fluid that shimmers where it drips into the water. "What do you mean?" 

" _I_ _t's my mating season. I need someone to carry my eggs."_

_"_ I am not hatching your fucking eggs," Renjun says — though the thought of being swollen with his clutch does cause another bolt of lust to shoot through him. 

Damn the human mind's want to fuck everything that moves.

" _R_ _elax. It's temporary. They'll be gone before you know it."_

"And what, you'll destroy my body too?" 

Donghyuck honest to god rolls his eyes, shuffling closer, until they're face to face, his hot breath skittering across Renjun's face. Renjun can't help but lay a hand on his snout, feeling the strange warmth of his scales beneath his palm. 

_"Of course not."_

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a rather small human and you're a dragon and I'm not particularly interested in being literally impaled by your cock." 

" _Y_ _ou're a crybaby. It won't hurt. I won't kill you."_

He blinks. Those otherworldly eyes, trained on him. 

"Promise?" 

" _A dragon's word. As good as gold."_

  
  
  
  


When they'd climbed out of the water Donghyuck had led Renjun deeper into the cave — to a nest made out of various snatched pieces of bedding and animal furs, decorated with spots of gold and silver and clearly whatever Donghyuck found shiny — and now when Renjun kneels down he's left face to face with his cock. It's hot and heavy and _huge,_ and as he holds it in his hand he feels out all the ridges on the shaft. It's bulbous and swollen at the base, run through with edges of gold on the scales, and a sticky fluid drips from the tip, shimmering where Renjun scoops it up with his fingers. He licks along the side of the shaft, stroking with both his hands, and he feels Donghyuck's entire body shudder, heat flaring out from him. When he does it again he finds himself forcibly picked up — Donghyuck's talons wrapped around his body as he forces him to his hands and knees. 

" _Stop teasing,"_ he says, and though he recognises that Donghyuck could tear him in two right now, the forcefulness of being placed on his hands and knees — bare ass in the air — just serves to spur him on.

Especially when Donghyuck mounts him. When his belly scales scratch at his back and the blunt head of his cock pushes against Renjun's hole. The fluid leaking from the tip goes everywhere, and he's grateful for it — it aids Donghyuck as he whines and pushes at him, almost feral with the sheer desperation he has to get his cock inside of Renjun. 

He bucks against him and Renjun moans, pressing back against the head of his cock, willing his body to take it in despite the fact he's still so sure it might break him in two. How couldn't it? He's so small compared to Donghyuck — small even for a human — and the sheer pressure as Donghyuck whines and pushes at him feels like it's going to split him apart. He feels every ridge on Donghyuck's cock as he pushes in — a constant unyielding pressure, heat searing through his senses as he fists the furs beneath him and cries out. 

Donghyuck isn't slow. He's desperate, panting, hips jerking as he tries to push in over and over. His cock presses against Renjun's hole again and again, until somehow he thrusts hard enough — somehow he makes it — and Renjun lets out a wet moan as he feels the head pop inside of him, splitting him open and spreading him wide. 

He's right. It doesn't hurt. He feels impossibility full and spread apart, but it doesn't hurt. Donghyuck is still twitching and scrambling, and Renjun is powerless to do anything except let Donghyuck continue to thrust into him, moans falling from his lips unbidden. 

His cock is so fucking _big_. Each ridge slides into him with a sense of relief — stretching him to his limit and then stuffing him from the inside — but then it's gone as quickly as it comes. It's almost too much. He's so fucking stuffed and he doesn't even know how much of Donghyuck is inside of him, only that he feels unbearably empty every time Donghyuck pulls back. 

He keeps going. More and more, thicker and thicker. Everytime he feels stuffed to the brim Donghyuck shoves more of his cock inside of him, and by the time he bottoms out Renjun has no real capacity for thought — only for the sensation of being filled so utterly and completely. 

He's almost like a ragdoll. Donghyuck picks him up in his talons and starts to _fuck_ him, and Renjun can't do anything but let him. He doesn't know if he'd _want_ to do anything but let him. It's unlike anything he's ever felt in his life. The stretch of his stomach, the spread of Donghyuck's cock inside of him. There's spit falling from his mouth and Donghyuck _uses_ him, whining and hissing and panting, telling Renjun how good he's going to feel when he's full of his clutch. How beautiful his tiny little human body is. He'd be such a good mate. He'll be bred so beautifully. 

He will. He is. 

Donghyuck comes without warning. It's so sudden that the only indication is the flood of warmth inside of Renjun — the sensation of something sticky running down his thighs. He's still fucking into Renjun, spreading him open, but there's fluid everywhere, wet and hot where it spurts all over him.

" _B_ _reed…"_ Donghyuck says, but he's unsure if it's aimed at him. He's just suddenly aware of how deep Donghyuck is inside of him — of every ridge and bump on his cock, of the strained groans he lets out. There's so much fluid Renjun thinks for a second he might have laid his eggs already, but then he feels the first one slip into him.

It comes with a pulse of heat. Donghyuck's cock swells and he's stretched even wider, before something slips into his already fit to burst belly. He wonders for a second how many eggs dragons lay, and then he forgets all about that as another one slips into him. 

On the next egg, Renjun comes. Donghyuck isn't even touching him, but it slams into him all the same. The swell as he's pumped full, a rush of white noise. He clamps down around Donghyuck and Donghyuck says something in a language he doesn't understand — something infernal, older than time itself. 

A reminder, as Renjun feels his cum drip down his skin, that Donghyuck is very much still a dragon. 

As if he could forget. The giant scaly cock inside of him is a good enough reminder.

When Donghyuck pulls out it's with a slew of sticky cum, and though Renjun feels his absence, he's still so stuffed full of Donghyuck's eggs and cum it's not like he's empty. It's like there's a fire lit in his belly. The heart of a furnace. The heart of a mountain. 

Donghyuck cradles him against his belly and the heat he gives off is like bathing in the sunlight — so warm Renjun can't help but snuggle against him. Never mind his swollen stomach. Never mind that he's filled with Donghyuck's eggs — that he's sticky with his cum. He feels wrung out — and Donghyuck is warm. 

"When will you go home?" Renjun asks. One of Donghyuck's claws rests against his stomach, tracing the curve caused by his clutch. 

" _When my eggs are safe._ " 

"And when exactly is that?" 

" _Not for a few days."_

"I have to wander around like this for a few days?" 

" _Who says you have to go anywhere?_ _Stay with me."_

A pause. Renjun groans, his skin tingling. "And?" he asks. 

Donghyuck laughs. _"And what? I'll fuck you again? Is that want you want?"_

He doesn't know if Donghyuck has some kind of aphrodisiac, but he knows that — spent as he is — it sounds fucking incredible. 

Not the worst way to get rid of a dragon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
